1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the field of transportation. More specifically, the invention comprises a transporting platoform which can be substituted for the tail gate of a dump truck in order to lift and carry items to be transported.
2. Description of the Related Art
The present invention is suitable for use with a wide variety of vehicles having a tilting cargo bed. FIG. 1 shows one such vehicle, denoted as utility vehicle 10. Utility vehicle 10 is fairly small, but serves to illustrate the relevant features. It includes dump bed 12, which can be raised to empty its contents pas tail gate 14. Tail gate 14 is typically hinged at its upper end, so that the lower portion can pivot open to release the bed's contents.
FIG. 2 shows dump bed 12 in a raised position. Tail gate 14 pivots about two pivot joints 16. It is customarily secured at its lower end until the operator is ready to dump the bed. At this point the lower end is released and the tail gate pivots open as the dump bed is raised. These features are common to many dump trucks of many sizes, as will be understood by those skilled in the art.
Many such tail gates are made removable, since the utility vehicle may be used for purposes other than carrying and dumping bulk material. FIG. 3 shows a detailed view of one type of pivot joint 16. Tailgate 14 features a pin 18 on either side of the tailgate's upper extreme. Toggle latch 22 is attached to the outside of dump bed 12. When the tail gate is in position, slot 46 of draw bar 48 is slipped over pin 18. The toggle latch is then toggled to a locked position. Pin 18 is thereby drawn into a pivot journal on the back of the dump bed. This feature allows the tail gate to pivot with respect to the dump bed, as described previously.
If the user wishes to remove the tail gate altogether, he or she releases toggle latch 22 and pivots draw bar 48 away from pin 18 (This must be done on both sides). The tail gate can then be removed from the vehicle.
The mechanisms shown are one version among many in common use. Large dump trucks often use a pivot joint which is bolted more permanently in place. Such a joint looks different, but the pivoting of the tail gate with respect to the dump bed is essentially the same.